oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fauntleroy Boreas
Background Faunteroy Boreas was born April 6th, 1946. He was made heir to the Boreas Business Conglomerate, ran by his father, William Boreas, who was born into poverty and throughout his life worked his way up to running his own empire by the time his first son was born. This virtue of hard work and humility was noticeably passed down to his son. His workers described him as down to earth despite his position and his those he worked with described him as fair and kind-hearted. He turned enemies into friends and made sure to give everyone a fair deal. Looking back, historians would describe him as a prime example of "the ethical business man". He led a pretty normal life in a much normal time, a time before quirks and super heroes and super villains. But that did not mean he wasn't a hero in his own right. Boreas was by all means a philanthropist, donating large amounts of money to various charities and even using his position in his company to send aid to domestic disasters. But this is all before the important stuff starts... Presidential Election Throughout his career Boreas would sometimes mention about his theoretical campaign for Presidency. On one hand this was often taken with cheers and applauds. On the other, no one ever took him seriously, taking it as another eccentricity of a billionaire. He would shock the United States as a whole and the rest of the world with his actual addition to the Presidential Race of 2016. He ran with Simoni Florentine, a man with an actual career in politics, as a running mate. However despite this attempt to bridge the division between him and those of his political party, his outsider presence was not well recieved. One of his most loudest critics being Theodore Cross. Despite attempts by the opposition party's leaders slander and his party's leaders refusing to even consider him as a valid choice, Boreas won the primaries and would advance to the general election where he would eventually beat Safan Edmon, an opposition party radical who beat his opponent after a scandal knocking his opponent out of the race. His victory was taken widely as a victory of the people as he ran under the banner of a common man. Likewise his Presidency ended up being a populist one, with high approval ratings and general prosperity. And this is all before his quirk was revealed... Revealing of his Quirk and Coma On the 2020 campaign trail, an assassination attempt during a political rally on Broeas' life occurred with many young opposition party extremists using their quirks to assist them. At the time, Boreas' Secret Service comprised of both younger quirk users and experienced quirkless agents who proved they could hold their own. But despite all readied defenses the assassins had a chance at the President's life. What shocked the world wasn't the bullets being fired, but the concrete walls that sprang up to protect the President. This was the first introduction of Faunteroy's hidden quirk Barrier. Conspiracy theorists would later attribute these assassins' objective to be connected to the Government Quirk Production Conspiracy but such ramblings could never be proved as every assassin was either killed in the ensuring fight or committed suicide. Boreas, always the eccentric one, decided to continue the rally to the Secret Service's dismay. This is when, on live television with the world watching, the assassins' plan B kicked into place. Right as Boreas started to explain how he gained his Quirk despite being born several years prior to the first official quirk showing up, the stadium filled with over thirty-thousand people blew up. Several explosives set at critical supports in the building exploded, causing the building's integrity to fail. But as the roof fell onto his supporters, Boreas once again used Barrier to hold up the roof as people escaped. This action is noted by many quirk historians as a great feat as at the time it was one of the greatest examples of what a quirk was capable of. Cameras were able to see their incumbent President holding up what seemed to be weight of the world. As people ran out of the stadium, he stayed to make sure no one was in danger. As he struggled to keep his quirk up he spoke to the still running cameras to address his people, "Please, do not fear for me. 'America was not built on fear. America... was build on courage, on imagination and an... unbeatable determination to do the job at hand.' And an American doesn't leave a job unfinished.". He stayed until every man and woman got out of the stadium at which he let the roof collapse. Other than him and the those who were killed by the initial blast, there were no casualties. Days later, Boreas would be found in the rumble, alive but in a coma. He would still win the Presidency and Florentine would be acting leader. Death of a Hero: One Final Fight On 2021, an attack was launched against the White House directly. Safan Edmon, now wielding a preciously unknown quirk unofficially named by conspiracy theorists Equal, quickly took out half the White House along with most of it's staff and security. This was when Edmon was confronted by Florentine who, like Boreas and Edmon, surprised the world with his own quirk, Divno Lightning. The two would be locked in mortal combat while surviving staff and security rushed to quarantine the area and protect the rest of D.C. on Florentine's command. However, even he and his divine lightning lost against Edmon's quirk which's properties are still unknown to us today. With the acting President dead, Edmon approached the comatose body of Boreas in the White House Medical Unit. Before he could bring himself to kill the former President, an unexpected hero with an equally unexpected quirk showed up to defend the comatose hero. Theodore Cross, former political enemy of Boreas turned friend during the latter's presidency, appeared with what seemed to be the ghosts of war heroes of the past. It would be revealed that Cross' quirk, Patriotism allowed him to temporarily summon semi-physical figures to fight for him which he had take on the image of war heroes. While Cross' soldiers fought and died he personally went to Boreas' unconscious body and pleaded with him to wake up so he could serve his country one last time. After destroying the last Patriot, he put a bayonet into Cross' back killing him. All seemed lost until the President opened his eyes. Not much is known after that. All is known is in the last half of the White House where they were fighting, the roof gave way, ending the fight. When the smoke cleared, Boreas was dead and and Edmon was gone. A recording left by Boreas is all the record we have of the fight: "I am wounded. It's not a deep as a well or as wide as a church door but it will do. On one hand he got me good, on the other... well I don't think he'll be coming back from my special move, Pillars, so I think we can call this a draw. You're not going to get to me in time... I know this, I'm not even supposed to be alive after the first stunt I pulled but I chose to continue on living because... somehow I knew you would all need me again. And now I'm spent. Like I told you previously not to be afraid, I now tell you to not be sad. Because I want you all to know that I chose this future for myself. That's why I'm proud to be an American. We're the freest country in the world. We have the freedom to fight, the freedom to become strong, the freedom to live..., the freedom to die for what you believe in. And I believe in America for the same reason I am proud of it... For Freedom!" His last two words are now repeated by many patriotic heroes as a sort of battle cry even years later. The secret behind their quirks they never should've been able to have died with these four men. No other occasion of someone being born before the 70s having a quirk has ever been recorded. Category:Herostomia History